The Sacrificial Bride
by Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Beauty and The Fallen Angel. In exchange for her freedom, Hanamaru ventures to the 'beasts' castle. The 'beast' is more than Hanamaru imagined her to be, taking her by surprise.


Author's Notes:There's art for this story on my tumblr: Yuki101Shonada

* * *

"So, you're the sacrifice?"

"Yes," Hanamaru said, timidly. She glanced up the girl's face, admiring her broad features. She swallowed and began walking towards the stranger. "My name is Hanamaru Kunikida. It's nice to meet you…"

"Yohane. You will address me by that name." Yohane took a step closer, lifting Maru's chin with one finger. "You're a cute one, aren't you?" The corners of her lips curled; twisting into a sneer. "Heh. Not bad for a lowly human." She withdrew her hand and gazed at Hanamaru spitefully. Yohane perched her hand on her hip, then parted her lips slightly, holding her head up high. "You know what you here for, right?"

"Yes," Hanamaru answered weakly, clutching the hem of her dark dress.

Yohane smirked and chuckled under her breath, seemingly amused by Maru's reply. "Then enjoy your stay. You'll need it."

* * *

A chilling breeze swept through the air, tossing scattered remains, lifting them into the dainty space. Winter was upon them and the amount of scarce surplus left many to starve, inevitably leading many to their deaths. Dead carcasses piled atop one after another, quickly reaching the breaking point.

The village chief had called for a meeting; rallying the people together, speaking of a solution to oversee the poor conditions of the land. He spoke of a ritual that required a human sacrifice; telling everyone if they brought the sacrifice to the beast, their land would be saved from disaster. Overhead the small village perched on the hills, lay a castle; rumored to house a beast waiting for its next prey. It was said; if the beast were to receive a sacrifice, then great fortune and prosperity would surely befall the land.

The villagers remained silent, letting the news sink in. That meant someone in the village; particularly a young woman had to become the sacrifice. No one volunteered for the task, leaving the chieftain to quickly panic.

"Who wishes to volunteer?" His voice deepened with each passing silence. "Anyone?" The crowd murmured in hushed tones; panic arising from their forms, quickly spreading throughout the entire crowd. No one; not even children wished to volunteer in the outrageous ritual. That would save their lives. It was too good to be true. Only her.

"I'll do it!" Hanamaru's voice emitted in the quiet silence that followed soon after. The crowd parted when she marched her way toward the chieftain, meeting his alarmed expression. He snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat, plastering a wide grin on his crooked beard.

"Splendid! The village will surely prosper will the help of Kunikida's sacrifice! I thank you especially, for taking this burden upon yourself!" there was a wild glint in his eyes when his vibrant voice filled the air. The people raised their hands together, applauding for Hanamaru's brave motion. She didn't miss the sympatric stares and shocked expressions on their faces, which did little to ease her worries.

Thinking back on it, she darted her eyes around the land, roaming her eyes across the barren wasteland.

The harvesting season each year began dwindling instantly, and the lack of substantial growth made Hanamaru hesitate. She had advised the Chief numerous times of the failures the land experienced; continuously suggesting ideas the people should take to improve farming; but he had always laughed her down, wavering his hand at her to brush her off. He foolishly thought the year would become better; steadily for the people if they kept their jobs. But now, his pathetic actions landed him in a rough spot and he was soon left to rethink his choices.

Hanamaru wasn't a fool. She knew of the village's later demise. And their end. Hanamaru had deduced in her mind; with the constant crops and poor lands surrounding the small area, the village would likely die out in a matter of months. The only way she could escape that fate was to flee. However, the Chieftain was unkind to escapists, and he made that unbundling clear with his authority. The times she witnessed the chieftain capturing innocent people, then punishing them for their horrid deeds was a well-known rumor. If Hanamaru fled; her life would be over.

Her home, her people, the land she lived in was a wretched place. She would do anything to leave if she had a chance. Absolutely anything at all.

Hanamaru dulled out the cheers and instead focused her task at hand; the beast.

This 'beast' was her only method of escape. It was this or nothing.

* * *

The village had watched her depart to the hills; cheering on her journey before they finally vanished from her view. Maru arrived near the gates, ushered in silently, greeted by a girl who in Maru's mind; looked around her age. But she soon learned of the beast was this supposed girl, standing before her.

Yohane was her name.

Yohane was seated on the couch, a few distances from Maru. She sipped her tea peacefully, while Hanamaru gawked. Her features were beautiful to an overwhelming extent, the shine of her eyes leaving Maru breathless. This girl was truly and utterly, a beast in Hanamaru's eyes.

"Umm…" Maru began, gulping. "Are you a beast?" Maru asked, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

Yohane glared annoying towed Mar, causing the timid girl to shake slightly as she looked down.

"No." Yohane spat, baring her teeth. "I am not a beast, ignorant human. I am a Fallen Angel."

That got Hanamaru's attention. She lifted her head, staring. "A Fallen Angel?"

"Yes. You ignorant humans love to think I am an unruly beast, when I, in fact, am not." The cup slammed against the table beside them; as Yohane strolled to Hanamaru's side, planting her feet firmly on the floor and glaring. "Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so. Understand?"

"Y-yes." Maru shut her eyes closed, waiting for what was to come. The sound of footsteps echoed in her ear; causing Maru to flinch momentarily. She knew Yohane had exited the room when at last, there was dull silence filling the empty space. She didn't dare open her eyes; not when Yohane had made clear of her threat. Moments later, Yohane returned."

"Don't open your eyes, yet." Her fingers brushed up against Hanamaru's neck, drawing a low whimper out of Maru's lips. The warm fingers lingered near her skin, then an unfamiliar texture slid on Hanamaru's neck, swiftly fastening around her slender neck. "You can open your eyes now."

What Hanamaru saw made her skin crawl, and her jaw hung open. "W-what is this?" Maru's fingers touched the black leather collar, occasionally scratching the leather. What disturbed Hanamaru the most, was seeing the metal chains attached to the front of the collar, dangling from the floor, then to Yohane's hand clasped around the chain.

A robust tug caused Hanamaru to lurch forward, landing on her knees and squealing surprisingly. "Z-zura?"

"Listen here, human. You came here for a reason, and I am not in the mood to entertain you. So since you're staying here, you're going to be my slave from now on. Understand?"

"Yes." The threatening voice of Yohane made her tremble, with how close their faces were, Maru was sure her face was blushing furiously.

"You will address me as Yohane."

Hanamaru shook her head, gulping slowly. "Yes, Yohane."

Perhaps volunteering as a sacrifice was a bit becoming for her. Hanamaru was beginning to regret her decision. Though, the prospect of fleeing from that horrid place gave her a sense of relief. She was glad she didn't have to spend one more minute in that godforsaken place. Soon or later, the village would surely die. Except for Hanamaru. She had chosen the right choice in leaving. Hanamaru couldn't be any happier. Not even with Yohane's threatening voice directed at her, could she be unhappy.

Yohane stared at Maru, licking her lips.

"Prepare yourself, Little Demon. You are in for a surprise."

Hanamaru's world turned dark the moment she was staring in Yohane's burning eyes, feeling the last of her body give out and vanished before her. The crackle of laughter filled the empty air and resounded throughout the castle.


End file.
